crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiertu
Kiertu was a very young girl, who lived in Toronto, Canada. She was a very generous and kind girl, but she was diagnosed with lung cancer. When she was four years old, there was a fire. She inhaled so much smoke from the flames that she fell unconscious. Her parents were addicted to nicotine, and they snorted cocaine. She was severely abused, but never was really scarred by it. She was always cheerful, even when she broke her arm when she was seven. Under the tears from the pain of her bone snapping, there was an eerie smile. Many people thought that her parents had drugged her to keep her high all of the time. Everyone knew her parents were druggies. One day at school, when she was eleven, she complained of rough breathing and feeling suffocated. That day she developed an extreme case of asthma. She would cough and wheeze for days on end. You could even hear her coughing while she was asleep. She had several bruises on her throat; she admitted that she punched herself there to stop whatever blocked her breathing. The parents had taken on a new addiction from watching their daughter suffer so much - beer. When she was thirteen, she dropped dead. Her death sent her parents into serious depression. Eventually, her parents died too. After two years went by, people at school kept talking about Kiertus death. Her best friend Ruby had strangely become mentally dull about three months after her friend's death. She would dream about her friend returning, not knowing that she had died. She even called her cellphone, only to hear the sounds of choking. Ruby was eventually creeped out by the horrible noises, and hung up. One night at 10:00 PM, Ruby had sneaked in after school to steal a laptop. Suddenly, as she was about to take the laptop, the lights cut out. She heard coughing, wheezing and choking noises, exactly like the ones she had heard on the phone. "H-Hello?! Is anyone there?" Ruby called out, with an obvious sign of fear in her voice. "Do you want a cough lolly?" Then, cold, sharp words cut into her soul. "I would love one..." She heard a slight chuckle, and then heard word that was the bottom line for Ruby. "...Ruru." Ruby was shocked! Only Kiertu knew that nickname! "Kiertu! Is that really you?" "Maybe, maybe not!" Kiertu called out. Spinning around, she saw what seemed to be Kiertu. Except she had blood shot eyes, dry, crisp lips, rough, rotten skin, and wounds around her throat. Kiertu screamed at her best friend's face, and dived onto her. Ruby hit her over the head, and kicked her off. Kiertu lunged at Ruby, scratching and tugging at Ruby's neck. She shoved her hand down Ruby's throat. Ruby bit Kiertu, and Kiertu shrieked in pain. She ran away wheezing. Ruby sat on the floor crying for a half an hour, before biking home with the stolen laptop. On the way home, something came out of a turn at full speed. It crushed Ruby's arm, busted her skull open, and completely tore both of her legs off of her body. Several days passed, and the corpse was still laying in the gutter. One night, a young girl stumbled over to the rotten corpse, and began to devour it. A man curiously went over to the cannibal. Screaming at her, he pushed her off. Hello, my name is Jermaine. I am filling in an autopsy report. During the autopsy of the man's body, there was a knee bone shoved through his stomach. He had severe mysterious burns, and there was a blockage in his throat. This blockage was caused by about three kilograms of dirt and pebbles. There was also a carving in his back. It read "KIERTU". Category:Mental Illness Category:Monsters Category:Dismemberment